Las Hormigas
Las Hormigas son personajes recurrentes de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía Son una familia de hormigas (una madre hormiga, un bebé, un hijo y una hija). Viven un hormiguero con una puerta en la parte superior. Sniffles es su enemigo, ya que intenta comérselas en cada episodio que aparecen, pero es asesinado brutalmente por ellas. Sniffles ha creado varias máquinas para atrapar a las hormigas, pero éstas generalmente son contraproducentes y generalmente se vuelven contra él. En algunos episodios, Sniffles ha sido muy obsesivo cuando se trata de comerlas. Se las arregló para comérselas en A Hard Act To Swallow y Blast from the Past, pero en A Hard Act to Swallow, las otras hormigas rescatan a la que fue devorada. Para escapar, atan uno de los vasos sanguíneos de Sniffles, haciendo que su pecho explote. La única vez que Sniffles escapó al comerse una hormiga sin ser asesinado fue en el pasado, donde intenta evitar que Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy y Toothy murieran, volviendo a tiempos prehistóricos para asegurarse de que todo salga bien. Cuando se estaba yendo, vio a una hormiga en un helecho y se la comió. Sniffles prehistórico vio esto y se comió una hormiga también. Esto le gustó, comenzando el conflicto entre las hormigas y osos hormigueros. Las hormigas de hoy en día, sin embargo, no han muerto todavía. Pueden ser engañadas fácilmente, como pensaron una vez que un dibujo de una hormiga en el dedo de Sniffles era una hormiga de verdad. Como resultado, abrieron la puerta a su hormiguero y Sniffles intentó comérselas. En el mismo episodio (Tongue in Cheek), una hormiga Robot destruye su hormiguero. Más tarde en el episodio, usan la piel de Sniffles para construir un nuevo hogar. Lumpy una vez salvó la vida de la madre hormiga sin saberlo por pisar accidentalmente la lengua de Sniffles, que la dejó a sólo unos milímetros de la hormiga. En Crazy Antics demostraron ser religiosas, ya que estaban rezando, hasta que la lengua de Sniffles apareció en la escena. Irónicamente, poco después, torturan a Sniffles hasta la muerte. Su hogar es en su mayoría subterráneo como se ve en Crazy Antics, A Hard Act To Swallow y Blast from the Past, pero en Suck It Up su casa era diferente, ya que vivían en un hueco de ratones en la casa de Sniffles. Episodios de Las Hormigas Roles Como Protagonistas N/A Roles Como Secundarias #Crazy Antics #Tongue Twister Trouble #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck it Up #Tongue in Cheek Roles de Aparición #Blast from the Past Ocupaciones o Carreras Ninguna Muertes #Blast from the Past: Devoradas por Sniffles y Sniffles Prehistórico. Numero de Victimas Sniffles: 5 (Crazy Antics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek) Curiosidades 180px|right *A pesar de que Sniffles sea su enemigo, actualmente sólo aparecieron en 2 episodios de televisión, aunque no matan o dañan a Sniffles en Blast from the Past. Esto marca la única vez hasta ahora donde Sniffles fue capaz de comerse a una hormiga sin ser asesinado. *Las hormigas aparecieron dos veces en la primera y la segunda temporada de Internet y la serie de TV. Sin embargo, están completamente ausentes en la tercera temporada de Internet y todavía no aparecieron en la actual temporada. *Las formas de que Sniffles trata de atrapar a las hormigas son muy simirales como en la serie animada "La Hormiga y El Oso Hormiguero" donde el villano de dicha serie Hormiguero el oso hormiguero trata de atrapar a Charlie la hormiga solo es diferente porque Sniffles siempre es asesinado por las hormigas *Son muy odiadas por los fans, debido a que siempre torturan a Sniffles, aunque el se las come en Blast from the Past, a los fans parece que no le es suficiente. Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes no antropomórficos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes Púrpuras Categoría:Padres Categoría:Invertebrados Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes con el Nombre de sus Especies Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes con trastornos